I will never forget you
by kungfuawsomeness
Summary: The furious five and Dragon warrior decide to take their own seperate ways.They tell eachothber that it is not goodbye but is it?


The jade palace members who have sworn to protect the valley of peace gathered one more time at the top of the thousand weeks ago they had decided to take seperate ways and let the next generation take all had tears in their eyes as this was farewell to what they call their family who they have spent the majority of their life with.

"Guys i just wanted to let you know that i will never forget any of you and its been such an honour to work and live with you all...My idols!".Po spoke softly while he had tears in his all tried to smile but how could they smile when this could be the last time they saw eachothers faces."This isnt goodbye my brothers and sisters"Viper said trying to give positive to the was just quiet while she thought_ i never knew saying goodbye would be_ this_ difficult._"Remember all the laughs and jokes the ups and downs we may get at eachothers throats buti wouldnt change that for the ever path we decide to take our memories will never be forgotten".Monkey exclaimed while he had his eyes closed thinking of all the fun times they all shared.

"Crane you have always been like a brother to me and always listened to my problems,Monkey i will our pranks and our laughs together as brothers,Mantis i will miss you because you were always the loudest even though you are the smallest,Viper how can i forget always brighten everything up with your soft sweet smile and set things right with your motherliness and last but not least Tigress.I certainly cannot forget you because of your awsomeness and because you are my best friend.I always admired all of you but you Tigress were always special you know Why?Its because of your fiery eyes that were always filled with determination and i found you eyes stunning and i could stare into them all day".

Once the panda had spoke his touching words they all ran up to him and tackled him with a hug."We will all miss you to could forget your boudaciousness".Monkey impersonated Po while getting into a kung fu all snickered at the then saw Tigress who had not spoke a word since they walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder."Tigress please before I go give me one more chance to hear your beautiful voice one more time".Tigress smiled and fulfiled the pandas desire.

She stood infront of everyone and told them."My friends i will miss you all dearly and I am very sorry that our time was up so soon,However,We all have a bright future if we are willing to work hard for it."What can i say Crane,Monkey,Mantis you may be very agitating sometimes but you will always be in my heart and i dont refer to you as my friends but as my brothers".Viper you are always the sister i never had and as po truthfully stated you were always the mother in the group."And po my best friend who was always their to listen to my problem and was able to brake the wall of that i had around my heart and was able to see through you have a heart of Pure gold and you have a brilliant future ahead of you!".Once Tigress was finished they were all smiling but in their eyes were emotional tears.

Tigress ran up to Po and embraced with a hug that showed affection and both wept on eachother and po tightened his grip around a couple of minutes they pulled away and smiled at eachother."I will never forget you tigress".Po said while stroking her face."I will never forget you Po my best friend".Tigress replied and Then shouted to her Comrades"GROUP HUG!".They all ran and embraced eachother one last time."Guys this isnt goodbye"Mantis all let out their tears then decided it was time to go."Googbye Guys!"Po wept and waved at the others who then waved they reached the bottom of the stairs they all went in different looked back and whispered "This isnt goodbye".

**2 years later...**

"I cant believe we are all re-united again".Po yelled as he saw the everyone all but one."Hey guys do you know where Tigress is?".Crane handed him a note and did not speak a opened it and read silently:_To whom this may concern,Tigress unfortunately was included amongst those who fought in the feroucious battle with the evil forces of Qoulin the was doing great until she was stabbed repeatedly in the back then targeted with an arrow in the neck instantly ending her was amongst the matyrs and will go to heaven as her heart was sorry for this tradgy._

Po dropped to his knees and wept had lost a sister and a best she said it wasnt goodby it was then remembered Oogway say_"Yesterday was history,tommorow is a mystery but today is a gift that is why it is called the present".Po then spoke to himself and said "Today is a gift"._

He remembered Tigress saying to him

_I will never forget you_

_I will never forget you _

Po smiled Knowing Tigress was in a better place."I will miss you!".

**plz R&R**


End file.
